


История, в которой все всех ненавидят, и только Тони и Баки друг друга любят

by fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017), Greenmusik



Series: fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 || Драбблы G-PG13 [23]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Bucky Barnes as Captain America, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, they are disgusting
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 18:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15516153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom%20RDJ_and_Stark%202018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Тони и Баки ведут себя как влюблённые подростки





	История, в которой все всех ненавидят, и только Тони и Баки друг друга любят

**Author's Note:**

  * For [remontada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/remontada/gifts).



Баки вынырнул из ниоткуда, вставая на пути несущейся на Тони орды, и тот только в последний момент успел оттащить его в сторону.  
  
— Опять умом тронулся? Железный из нас я, куда ты полез вообще?  
  
Баки тряхнул головой, отчего на лоб налипло ещё больше вылезших из хвоста прядей, двинул вибраниумным запястьем.  
  
— Ненавижу эту девчонку, — пробормотал Тони, глядя на раскрывшийся силовой щит.  
  
— Она сказала, это твоя разработка. — В голосе Баки растерянность и благодарность мешались с обидой, что не удалось попробовать новую игрушку.  
  
— Потому и ненавижу, что поставила без меня, — хмыкнул Тони, одним залпом укладывая сразу пятнадцать атакующих. — Я собирался сам его добавить, — он перекинул через себя одну из свернувших в их сторону тварей, пнул, не глядя, — преподнести как подарок. Завтра, — уточнил он, разряжая в оскаленную морду репульсорную волну.  
  
Баки врезал загудевшим щитом одной из пробегающих мимо тварей, потом убрал его и добавил кулаком. Голова твари разлетелась как перезревшая тыква. Тони расхохотался: он-то успел за это мгновение отлететь на двадцать футов вверх, а Баки теперь весь был покрыт кровью и ошмётками.  
  
— Козёл.  
  
— От козла слышу.  
  
— Девочки, не ссорьтесь, козёл у нас Бартон, — вклинилась Наташа.  
  
Ехидного ответа не последовало — Клинт укатил с семьёй в Диснейленд, и его, конечно, никто ради пары сотен уродливых безмозглых тварей, управляемых очередным «великим злом», выдёргивать не стал.  
  
— Где там главный сегодняшний злодей? Не затоптали ненароком? А то тяжело будет объяснить это побоище, если не на кого свалить за него ответственность.  
  
— Сейчас принесу, — отозвался Баки, и Тони спустился обратно, добивая остатки чудовищной дивизии.  
  
— Джеймс, обратно полетишь на Старке — я тебя в джет не возьму такого чумазого.  
  
— С удовольствием.  
  
— Да тебя виски не пои — дай на мне поездить.  
  
— Ну не всё же тебе меня объезжать.  
  
— Мать моя советская культура, какие же вы отвратительно сладкие, — умилилась Наташа на фоне хруста ломаемых костей. — Уже назначили дату свадьбы?  
  
— В жопу иди, Романова.  
  
— Не мой профиль.  
  
— Всё, брейк. Тони, проверь, что мы всё зачистили, и давайте уже домой. Наташ, забери этого чокнутого.  
  
Безумный учёный, ради захвата мира сменивший белый халат на комбинезон химзащиты, в ужасе таращился на поле бойни, хотя на его месте Тони предпочёл бы оглянуться на человека, носящего костюм Капитана Америки без капюшона.  
  
— Вы арестованы… — начала Наташа, но дальше Тони уже не слушал: привычным движением на лету подхватил Баки, набрал высоту.  
  
— Знаешь, понимаю Наташу. Очень хочется тебя поцеловать, а ты весь в каком-то дерьме, — пожаловался он. — Кунуть бы тебя в Гудзон, но боюсь, там ещё грязнее.  
  
— Согласен на автомойку, если ты будешь держать шланг.  
  
— Замётано.  
  
— Отвратительно приторные, — повторила Наташа, напоминая, что они всё ещё на общем канале, но они ничего не имели против свидетелей. Пусть завидуют.


End file.
